


Christmas with the RFA

by Agent 606 (thepineandthestar)



Series: They just got your messages~ [4]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: And a Seven who keeps on teasing, F/M, Matching usernames, Protective Zen over their child Yoosung, RFA wouldn't be complete without celebrating their first Christmas with MC!, SORT OF SPOILERS TO 707'S ROUTE TOO, Secret Santa, Somebody protect this child, Spoilers for Yoosung's route, Warning I have a child Saeran on board, Warning I have a sarcastic Yoosung onboard, Yoosung's route, because they just love him too much, i love them all so much
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-07 21:53:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8817583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepineandthestar/pseuds/Agent%20606
Summary: Yoosung☆ has entered the chatroomYoosung☆: Guys! Guys! Guys!707: What? What? What?Yoosung☆: It’s December!Jumin Han: ?Yoosung☆: Well it’s MC’s first Christmas with usYoosung☆: How about a Christmas party?





	1. Planning or not

**Author's Note:**

> It's Christmas and, since I am thinking of what to write for ml, I thought I should write for Mysme

**707:** And then I said

 **707:** Saeran, ur obviously lying

 **707:** You can’t possibly get a girlfriend before me

 **Jaehee Kang:** …

 **Jumin Han:** Are you serious?

 **ZEN:** lolol will he really?

 **Jaehee Kang:** I recall you telling Yoosung that a few months ago.

 **Jaehee Kang:** Now he is the only one who has a girlfriend.

 **Jaehee Kang:** So will Saeran really not get a girlfriend before you?

 **ZEN:** lolol nice, Jaehee~

 **Jumin Han:** lol

 **707:** U guys r so mean!

 **707:** I’m going to get a girlfriend!

 **707:** And then we’ll see

 **ZEN:** Okay then

_Yoosung☆ has entered the chatroom_

**Yoosung☆:** Guys! Guys! Guys!

 **707:** What? What? What?

 **Yoosung☆:** It’s December!

 **Jumin Han:** ?

_MC☆ has entered the chatroom_

**Yoosung☆:** MC! You’re here!

 **Yoosung☆:** Perfect timing!

 **ZEN:** What are you getting excited now?

 **Yoosung☆:** Well it’s MC’s first Christmas with us

 **Yoosung☆:** How about a Christmas party?

_V has entered the chatroom_

**Jaehee Kang:** It would be good to have a break

 **ZEN:** If we do have a party can we have it away from my fans?

 **Jumin Han:** It is not like they are _always_ there.

 **Jaehee Kang:** Zen is right.

 **Jaehee Kang:** If we’re going to have a break,

 **Jaehee Kang:** He should too.

 **Yoosung☆:** So is that a yes?

 **V:** ?

 **V:** On what?

 **Yoosung☆:** Christmas party

 **Yoosung☆:** We have to celebrate MC’s first Christmas with us!

 **Yoosung☆:** I can make hot chocolate for everyone!

 **Yoosung☆:** I can finally brew a cup of coffee for you, MC

 **MC☆:** I’d like that

 **ZEN:** …

 **ZEN:** You basically live together

 **ZEN:** And you brewed coffee for her before

 **ZEN:** We were all there

 **707:** Perhaps this will be a different cup?

 **707:** You’re not planning on putting _something_ in her coffee are you?

 **Yoosung☆:** I’m not slipping drugs in her coffee!

 **707:** Really?

 **707:** That sounds…

 **707:** Suspicious

 **Jaehee Kang:** I do not think he was talking about drugs

 **707:** I wasn’t lololol

 **MC☆:** Yoosung’s definitely not like that

 **Yoosung☆:** Thank you, my love~

 **707:** Okay get a room you two

 **ZEN:** To think that you of all people are uncomfortable with that

 **Jaehee Kang:** You are not as innocent, Luciel.

 **V:** What’s wrong with it, Luciel?

 **Yoosung☆:** lolol are you jealous, Seven?

 **707:** No I’m not

 **707:** Ew

 **707:** love?

 **707:** So over

 **707:** rated

 **707:** I never even liked MC

 **707:** Stop flirting with me, MC!

 **MC☆:** …uh

 **MC☆:** I wasn’t…

 **Yoosung☆:** Fine, fine, not jealous

 **Yoosung☆:** When are we gonna have our Christmas party?

 **Yoosung☆:** We’ve got to have one!

 **Jaehee Kang:** I agree to it. I will check my schedule when I am available.

 **Jumin Han:** Assistant Kang, check mine too.

 **Jumin Han:** If there is a meeting, cancel it.

 **ZEN:** I don’t have plans on the week of Christmas Eve

 **707:** Checked ur schedules

 **707:** Everyone’s free on the 19th

 **707:** Assuming that Yoosung finishes all his final projects on time

 **707:** If you want to make this happen, MC can’t disturb you in any way

 **707:** If you know what I mean, MC

 **MC☆:** We aren’t!

 **Yoosung☆:** ?

 **Yoosung☆:** I’m totally focused on my studies!

 **Yoosung☆:** I’ve been getting straight As!

 **Yoosung☆:** MC helps a lot at night too

 **ZEN:** haha what

 **707:** Knew it.

 **707:** my glasses are glinting rn u just can’t see them

 **Jumin Han:** Yoosung.

 **Jumin Han:** Getting it.

 **Jumin Han:** More than us.

 **Jumin Han:** Wow.

 **MC:☆** Yoosung, honey, I help you read at night right?

 **Yoosung☆:** Of course, my love

 **707:** lololol so I found someone new to tease

 **707:** I now find proof why you two are a match made in Heaven

**707:**

# The gullible and the always flustered

 **Jumin Han:** I feel like this is so childish of you.

 **Jumin Han:** Maybe _that_ is why you don not have a girlfriend.

 **ZEN:** And Seven receives another second degree burn for the night.

 **ZEN:** I cannot believe that I am siding with Jumin.

 **V:** I cannot believe that Luciel is the one getting burned.

 **Jaehee Kang:** I cannot believe that all of you are roasting your friend.

 **ZEN:** lol Jaehee said roasting

 **707:** Enough about me

 **707:** I’d like to know why those two aren’t answering.

_MC☆ has left the chatroom_

_Yoosung☆ has left the chatroom_

**ZEN:** Oh what happened?

 **707:** Their internet connection is still up so they exited on purpose

 **V:** What was that about the party again?

_Yoosung☆ has entered the chatroom_

**Yoosung☆:** Wow okay thanks Seven

 **707:** What? What happened?

 **Yoosung☆:** I’m definitely getting some tonight

 **Yoosung☆:** Th

 **Yoosung☆:** ank

 **Yoosung☆:** you

_707 has left the chatroom_

**Yoosung☆:** Oh good he left

 **Yoosung☆:** I’m not actually ‘getting some’

 **Yoosung☆:** I don’t even know what that means haha

 **Yoosung☆:** But I got him to leave

 **Yoosung☆:** Ten points to Superman Yoosung!

_Yoosung☆ has left the chatroom_

**ZEN:** …

 **Jumin Han:** Oh so innocent~

 **V:** I can’t believe anyone could be _that_ innocent at the age of 21

 **ZEN:** Do you think he was just joking or…

 **Jaehee Kang:** In this day and age, I would love to think that he is kidding.

 **Jaehee Kang:** But I guess he is not.

 **Jumin Han:** Assistant Kang, check the vacancy of restaurants around the city for the 19th.

 **Jaehee Kang:** For what occasion?

 **Jumin Han:** For the Christmas party.

 **Jumin Han:** We might as well start the planning now.

 **Jaehee Kang:** I will go do that.

_Jaehee Kang has left the chatroom_

**ZEN:** We can have a Secret Santa too

 **V:** I agree.

 **Jumin Han:** I will contact the others to tell them that.

 **Jumin Han:** For the meantime, Elizabeth the 3rd needs attention.

 **ZEN:** You better not bring that cat to the party!

 **Jumin Han:** Elizabeth the 3rd is a big part of RFA.

 **V:** No she’s not.

 **Jumin Han:** V.

 **V:** What?

 **Jumin Han:** I thought making up with Yoosung would warm your heart up to cats.

 **Jumin Han:** He is a future vet!

 **V:** Well I don’t come over their place often.

 **V:** And I don’t get to play with Lisa.

 **V:** I’m more of a dog person, anyways.

 **Jumin Han:** …Understood.

 **V:** Well I have to get going. My eyes can’t bee too tired.

 **Jumin Han:** It was nice that you spent a bit of time here.

_V has left the chatroom_

**ZEN:** Is it just me

 **ZEN:** Or did V really type _bee_?

_Jumin Han has left the chatroom_

**ZEN:** Wow

 **ZEN:** Rude

_ZEN has left the chatroom_

_707 has entered the chatroom_

**707:** I’m done yelling at a void because of that new found knowledge. What did I miss?


	2. Secret Santa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today on: Why do I get so uninspired so easily?
> 
> Stupid organizations take up a lot of my time that I have anxiety attacks everytime we talk about it

MC played with Yoosung’s hair lightly as he laid his head on the table. They had been a bit too early for the RFA meeting but it was fine, it gave them more time to rest and collect themselves after last night’s conversation. Often times, they were running late so it was a refreshing change for them to be the early birds this time.

Meanwhile, Yoosung decided that it was best to doze off for a bit, feeling too tired to function after finishing one of his hundreds of projects for university. Yoosung had been working his self off day and night just to get those grades that he wanted.

It wasn’t a good habit though, that Yoosung spent his nights on his desk with only the lamp giving him light. His opthalmologist suggested that he stopped it lest he wanted both his eyes to not function well and that was enough to coax him out of his late night tendencies. MC was a student too and she knew the difficulties of being both a student and a part-time worker but they needed to eat and pay rent and pay the bills. The only thing that she could give to him now was support. That and she could help read some things for him when he couldn’t.

So she let him nap on the table as they waited for the rest. Yoosung seemed to be in a deep sleep just seconds after she started playing with his hair, something that soothed him and made him fall asleep faster, but this time, he fell asleep maybe a bit too fast. Maybe Yoosung was overworking himself? She had to have a conversation with him when they got home.

The door swung open and entered Seven. He waved at her and she waved back before going over to their table.

“What happened to him?” Seven asked

MC opened her mouth to speak when Seven smirked and spoke, “Tired him too much last night, MC?”

MC blushed instantly, “Can you not?”

“Fine I’ll lay off just a bit,” Seven responded, “What really happened to him, anyways?”

“Nothing just university stuff.” MC shrugged, “He’s been really busy these past few days. He’s also been spending a lot of time in their library.”

“Library? I thought Yoosung was allergic to libraries?” Seven raised a brow, “No offense though, MC, but Yoosung isn’t the type of guy to stay in a library for too long.”

MC furrowed her brows, “Well then… where do you suppose he goes? He leaves the apartment at eight in the morning and arrives at nine at night. There’s no way he has classes for that long.”

“Well,” Seven trailed off, “you know that I can always put a tracker on Yoosung’s cloth-. Ow, did you just kick me?”

Yoosung grumbled then slowly brought his head up, “Are you convincing MC just to spy on me? And besides, I _do_ study at the library. We went together like three times.”

MC frowned at him, “Honey, I trust you, okay? Please tell me that I’m not wrong.”

Yoosung sighed, running a hand through his hair before cupping MC’s cheeks in his hands.

“I will _never_ do anything that will make you unhappy, my love.” He placed a kiss on her forehead

“Did we arrive at the wrong time?”

Yoosung and MC jumped slightly at the sound of the newcomer greeting himself. They looked up and smiled at Jumin and Jaehee who had just arrived.

“No it’s the perfect time,” Seven answered, “I really needed to get them to stop.”

“You’ll get used to it, MC.” Yoosung sighed once more, “So we’re only waiting for Zen and V. Do you guys have your wishlists ready?”

He received collective nods.

“I’m so excited!” Yoosung beamed, “MC’s finally spending a Christmas with us! I feel like the RFA’s so complete.”

“Well we never even had Christmas parties before,” Jaehee stated

“Not once?” MC raised a brow

“Yeah well Christmas isn’t much of a holiday for us to celebrate. We’re all busy and the only one who could actually enjoy the break is Yoosung,” Seven explained, “but he goes home to his parents every year so there’s no need to celebrate it with each other.

“And besides, it’s rare that we can all get together at one place without having an RFA party. We’re very busy people.” Seven finished

“Yes and now that MC is here we _all_ have a reason to celebrate!” Yoosung smiled

“So you’re not going home to your parents this year?” Jumin raised a brow

Yoosung shrugged, “I plan to but it still depends on our plans.”

“And those plans are?”

“None right now,” MC answered, “But we’re working on it.”

“Wouldn’t it be the perfect time to introduce MC to your family?” Jumin inputted, “Well, that is if she wouldn’t go to her own family.”

“My family’s out of the country and even if I _really_ want you to meet my family, Yoosung can’t,” MC answered

“Then it’s settled, I guess? If you want to meet them, I, uh, we could go to my home and then I’ll introduce you to my family,” Yoosung explained, his face getting redder as he spoke, “then they’ll probably smother you with love because you’re the first girl that I’ll ever bring home and then they’ll force you to shop with them and they’ll get you gifts and-.”

“First girl.” Seven laughed

“That’s really adorable, Yoosung, I’d love that,” she stated

“Really? Because most girls I know didn’t want that kind of Christmas,” Yoosung said

“Most girls? Who are these most girls?”

“Well there’s Seven’s ex, and Jumin’s ex, and Zen’s Ex, an-.”

“I think she gets the point now,” Seven interrupted, placing a hand over Yoosung’s mouth

“Why are there so many commoner food here? What are we going to eat?” Jumin asked as his eyes glazed over the menu in his hands

“I guess you don’t have a choice but to try it then,” Seven replied, “I recommend a burger for you, Mistah Trust Fund Kid.”

Jumin rolled his eyes, “Where are Zen and V? When they get here, we’re moving to another restaurant.”

“Not if we order first.” MC grabbed the menu from his hands, “Seven, what burger?”

“Bacon melt,” Seven replied as he tried to stop Jumin from standing up and leaving

“Is it pepperoni, Yoosung?”

Yoosung nodded, “Can we get it extra cheesy?”

“Of course. Jaehee?”

“Just a cup of coffee would be nice,” Jaehee answered

“Yeah but that’s not much of a meal,” MC said

“Well I’m going home after this so it’s fine, really.” Jaehee responded

MC called for a waitress and told her their orders.

“You didn’t let me order,” Jumin said as soon as the waitress left

“That’s because you’re going to taste _all_ of our orders,” MC responded

“This is gonna be good.” Seven smirked

The doors opened and, with the plethora of other customers, in came Zen and V. The actor guided V to their table and placed him on a seat next to Yoosung.

“As usual, it’s nice to see you all,” V started, “Have you all ordered? My treat this time.”

“We have actually. We’re going to initiate Jumin to greasy carbs,” Seven stated

“I’m in!” Zen grinned

The orders arrived and MC gave a slice to Yoosung, V, and Zen.

“Let the initiation begin,” Seven started then put a slice of pizza on Jumin’s plate

“There is no way I’m eating that.” Jumin replied, pushing the plate away with a finger, “When are we going to start the secret santa?”

“Right now,” Zen answered then they all pulled out their lists

They all folded it up to tiny pieces and placed it at the middle of the table. MC grabbed all of them and juggled them into her cupped hands which were joined. She placed it back down and everyone took a piece each.

Zen unfolded his paper and read the neatly written codename on top of it. _Cat_. He immediately furrowed his brows. The paper yelled of either Jumin or Seven, the only two cat lunatics in the group. He scanned the very short list that adorned the rest of paper and he raised brow. Cat wanted what? There were only two items on the list and those two were the ones they wanted? He wanted to ask if they were serious but then again what was the point of Secret Santas then? It wouldn’t be much of a secret if he asked. He shrugged it off. It was going to be easy (but weird, definitely weird) on his part then.

Jumin opened his piece of paper and saw the nickname on his chosen paper. _Rika_ , it read. _Definitely Yoosung_. The list consisted of a simple polaroid, Jumin wondered why Yoosung would want to have one; he guessed that the boy would take lots of pictures of MC, and some films for it. He was a bit curious as to why he made such a short list but maybe because there was a probability that it would be MC or Zen who would pick him and those three might not afford what he wanted. _That’s why you have a rich friend, my friend._

V read the name, well, codename, on his piece of paper. It read _Elly~_ so it was most likely Jumin since he was practically dating his cat. What ‘Elly~’ wanted were many things, nearly filling up the whole paper. V thought that maybe it was a bit too much but it was just an options list so there was no problem. The only problem he saw was the request for a cat. Maybe Jumin was getting even more lonely?

First letter in and Jaehee already knew who this was. _Mrs._ it read and nobody was expecting to be a Mrs between all of them soon enough. Sure they were still studying but the girl can dream, right? _Mrs._ or should she put it, _Mrs. Kim_ had five, very specific, things on the list. It wouldn’t be too hard on Jaehee now since she and MC were practically the best friends in their tiny world filled with guys. She knew just exactly what MC wanted and that made everything perfect.

One look into the paper and MC was sure who this was. _Assistant_ , who in the world didn’t teach Jaehee on making codenames? She could’ve picked a better one but who was she to judge anyway? The list wasn’t what MC thought Jaehee would want, she guessed that the other girl wanted a full collection of Zen’s DVDs but maybe she had a change of heart all so suddenly? All that mattered was that she could get all the gifts and they were all in her budget so it was all fine and dandy for her.

A star. A simple star was all the clue Yoosung had but with this very simple and sloppy star, he could say who it was in a split second. _Zen_. Who else would put star? As far as Yoosung knew, he was the one affiliated with stars. Zen. Why Zen? He prayed to every god he knew, did every luck boosting ritual he could look up, practically calculated the possibility that it would be MC that he picked but he picked Zen. It was fine though, he and the superstar had a great relationship and, even at times he couldn’t stomach the star’s narcissism, Zen was an overall good guy and he had simple requests so it was going to be fine.

 _LOLOL_ , his paper read. Seven wanted to laugh out loud. _That_ was Yoosung’s codename? Nobody would have thought otherwise but Seven played the secretive dude in their group and he was going to keep it a secret that Yoosung was the one he picked. _This is fun,_ he concluded, _I can play a prank on him. Nice._

“I’m gonna go use the ladies’ room,” MC announced, “I’ll be right back.”

She rushed off from her seat to the restroom, leaving the rest of them in a tense silence.

“Okay so I didn’t get MC and I really agreed to do the Secret Santa thing to surprise her,” Yoosung started, “So, whoever got MC, can I please exchange with you?”

“Uh… you _do_ know that that you can just buy her a gift, right? Christmas is enough reason to buy someone a gift,” Zen pointed out

“Yeah but where’s the fun of it then?” Yoosung asked

“One, no nobody is going to switch names,” Seven stated

“And two?” Yoosung asked

“There is no two, I just wanted to say one,” Seven replied

Everyone looked at the red head with confused stares.

Yoosung rolled his eyes, “Fine, fine. I’m not going to find MC’s wishlist filled with things that she wants because I _totally_ know what she wants for her very first Christmas with me and I would definitely _not_ screw this up because I know what she wants.”

Zen furrowed his brows, staring at Yoosung. He delicately put a hand on the boy’s golden locks before patting gently.

“No, no, Yoosung. You’re the only kind, innocent, and gentle one. You will not be sarcastic, you hear me child?” Zen said softly, “Hearing your sarcarm makes me cringe.”


	3. Hide and Go Seek

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh the canon update just crashed my whole story. Oh well, it seems like it's an Alternate Universe anyways.
> 
> (ALSO IN THIS STORY, SAERAN IS NOW KNOWN BY THE RFA AS SAEYOUNG'S TWIN AND HAS AT LEAST ONCE INTERACTED WITH THE RFA MEMBERS)

It was easy, maybe a little bit _too_ easy. Zen wasn’t having a hard time, honestly. All it took was a call from all of his former directors and then bam, he had DVD copies of _all_ of his musicals from day one until the most recent which wouldn’t be released until after Christmas.

But this, what he was doing, was weird. Totally, totally weird. Why in the world would Jumin want a copy of his musicals? True, Jumin is sort of a fan of musicals but _his_ musicals? Zen never saw Jumin in any of his shows so it was definitely weird. What would a grown man even do with them?

Zen shuddered, not wanting to think about the reason any further. Jumin wanted that so he was in no way going to complain. Besides, it would seem like the rudest guy on earth was his fan.

•••

Jumin used to think that MC was calm and collected. Her first party went off without a hitch. The guests were pleased and everyone was happy. Even through their planning stage, she was very much calm even after knowing about the bomb at Rika’s apartment, Yoosung and Seven going after the villain’s lair, and Yoosung coming back with an injured eye. Through all of the things that had happened to them, mostly to her, she was always calm, a plan was formulated in her mind in such unique detail that Jumin thought that she had everything planned even before it all happened.

MC was a cool girl who knew how to take care of herself and how yo manage everything.

Well, he _used_ to think that.

The moment he and his assistant, Jaehee, opened the door to the couple’s apartment, absolute mayhem was blown to their faces. Yoosung was running frantically from the couch, to the kitchen, then upstairs, downstairs, and to the bathroom. MC, on the other hand, was trying to fix the bento box in the kitchen, yelling to Yoosung the things that he was forgetting. Yoosung stumbled down when his foot caught the edge of the sofa but he was quickly back on his feet as he put his sweater on.

“Yoosung, your homework! It’s on the table! A-And the flashdrive for the report today, don’t forget about it,” MC shouted, “Also you have your final demonstration today.”

“Yes, MC,” Yoosung replied

MC jogged over to him, placing his bento box down and fixing the collar of the shirt that was underneath the sweater. She flattened in down then placed his lunch inside his bag.

“Everything else that you need is in the bag, don’t skip lunch, and-.”

_Honk honk_

“That’s the bus!” Yoosung announced, picking his bag up

He placed a chaste kiss on MC’s cheek then made his way to the door.

“Jaemin, hi, bye!” He greeted, making his way outside, almost missing the bus

“Your fly is down!” MC called

Yoosung stopped in his tracks and looked down to see his pant zipper closed.

“Just kidding!” MC giggled

He got on the bus and MC immediately threw herself down on the couch.

Jumin cleared his throat but MC didn’t stir.

“I’m dead you can talk to me again when it’s ten,” MC muttered

“MC, it’s nine in the morning,” Jaehee informed, “And what was all the rush about?”

MC sat back down and looked at the two still standing at the door.

“Please come in,” MC offered as she stood up and removed the things on the couch

The two adults sat down on the couch and MC grabbed a chair for herself.

“So what was the visit about?” She asked

“It’s about the Christmas party.”

•••

_MC☆ has entered the chatroom_

**707:** Ya so u just need to send something

 **707:** It goes to MC’s emails

 **707:** It’s completely anonymous

 **MC☆:** Hey everyone

 **MC☆:** What are we talking about?

 **ZEN:** It’s the anonymous email system Seven made

 **Jaehee Kang:** We can send in inputs about the gifts that we want and you will put the emails here.

 **MC☆:** So I’m pretty sure it’s Seven who’s been sending me cat memes all day

 **707:** It was supposed to be a secret

 **MC☆:** Saeyoung, I’m pretty sure you’re the only one who sends cat memes

 **MC☆:** To everybody

 **707:** I was blessing you all with the goodness that comes with cats ^^

**ZEN:**

### Goodness?

_Jumin Han has entered the chatroom_

**Jumin Han:** Assistant Kang?

 **ZEN:** Not here…?

 **ZEN:** You go to work with her?

 **ZEN:** You two are working right now why in the world do you think Jaehee would be here?

 **Jumin Han:** We both took day offs.

 **Jumin Han:** Oh you were talking about cats.

 **MC☆:** And anonymous emails

 **MC☆:** If you, somehow, wanted to tell something to you Santa or to the one you chose, you can send me an email

 **MC☆:** Oh I received one

**MC☆:**

From: Cat To: Mrs.

What color of hoodie? And what size?

 **707:** Mrs huh, MC?

 **MC☆:** No comment

 **Jumin Han:** Cat? Seven is it you?

 **ZEN:** No talking about it.

_Yoosung has entered the chatroom_

**Yoosung☆:** Good news everybody!

 **Yoosung☆:** I aced my finals in…

 **Yoosung☆:** mathematics!

 **707:** It’s a miracle!

 **ZEN:** All the studying paid off then

 **Jumin Han:** With the state you two were in earlier, you couldn’t have failed that exam.

 **707:** State?

 **Jumin Han:** They were everywhere

 **Jumin Han:** Pretty sure Yoosung’s shirt was on backwards

 **Jumin Han:** Yoosung greeted us ‘Jaemin’ because of the hurry

 **Jumin Han:** MC basically didn’t notice us

 **Jumin Han:** And she fell asleep on the midst of planning the party

 **MC☆:** We woke up five minutes before the bus came

 **Yoosung☆:** Ya I was almost late

 **707:** lolol why were you two up so late?

 **Yoosung☆:** Because uni is hell

 **Yoosung☆:** I am so excited tp go home

 **MC☆:** You have three classes left

 **Yoosung☆:** Can’t I skip the rest of the day?

 **Jumin Han:** I would personally not like my future employees cutting their classes.

_Jaehee Kang has entered the chatroom_

**Jaehee Kang:** Mr. Han, you have a meeting in five minutes.

 **Jumin Han:** With?

 **Jaehee Kang:** The cultured citizens organization.

 **Jumin Han:** …

_Jaehee Kang has left the chatroom_

**Jumin Han:**

# SAVE ME

_Jumin Han has left the chatroom_

**MC☆:**

From: LOLOL To: Secret Santa

I hope I’m not worrying you too much on the gift

 **Yoosung☆:** Welp, the bell rang

_Yoosung☆ has left the chatroom_

**ZEN:** You think he’s going back to his old ways?

 **707:** It is hard to remove what you’re used to doing

 **MC☆:** Give him time, he’ll grow

 **707:** Exactly

**MC☆:**

From: LOLOL’s Secret Santa To: LOLOL

lololol it’s okay

**MC☆:**

From: Mrs. To: Cat

You choose what color and size 100

 **ZEN:** Hey MC, if someone were to, hypothetically, give you a gift, what would you like?

 **MC☆:** Well, if someone were to hypothetically do that, I would appreciate anything as long as they put effort in it

 **MC☆:** It’s the essence of the gift that counts

 **707:** So I can give u a bag of Honey Buddha Chips

 **707:** And u would be okay about it?

 **MC☆:** I guess

 **ZEN:** Oh hey what about Saeran

 **707:** ?

 **ZEN:** Aren’t you inviting him? To the party, I mean

 **707:** …

 **707:** Well, Saeran’s not the party type of guy

 **707:** And after what he did to Yoosung…

 **707:** He’s my brother and all buuuuut

 **ZEN:** But what?

 **707:** I… It’s a bit offensive to bring the guy who basically blinded someone’s eye to a party initiated by that someone

 **707:** Right?

 **707:** MC?

 **MC☆:** I don’t know

 **MC☆:** Yoosung and I talked about this once or twice

 **MC☆:** And there’s a part of him that still holds a grudge towards Saeran but when we discovered that he was your twin

 **MC☆:** …It’s complicated

 **707:** I fully understand, MC

**MC☆:**

From: Elly~ To: Secret Santa

You can remove the keyboard and mouse from the list

 **MC☆:** Oh I gotta go you guys. The professor’s here

 **ZEN:** Okay

 **ZEN:** But have you eaten yet?

 **MC☆:** Not yet. Was busy

_MC☆ has left the chatroom_

**ZEN:** Yoosung’s gonna be in trouble

 **ZEN:** Why is he not making sure that MC eats?

 **707:** He is, trust me. He told me earlier

 **707:** He was going to cook breakfast

 **707:** But they woke up late

 **707:** So you know

 **707:** But hey we could’ve talked about inviting my bro without MC here

 **ZEN:** Well they’re the party planners

 **707:** Still. I’m a bit guilty.

 **707:** If it wasn’t for me, Yoosung wouldn’t have a blind eye

 **ZEN:** Don’t make it too hard on you

 **ZEN:** He _did_ insist on coming with you, remember

 **707:** Still.

 **ZEN:** Hey hey I don’t want this sad background music alright

 **ZEN:** It’s Christmas

 **ZEN:** We should be happy

 **ZEN:** Also the director wants me to practice this line and it’s really jolly

 **ZEN:** Aaand he calls

 **ZEN:** Gotta go

_ZEN has left the chatroom_

_707 has left the chatroom_

•••

V was browsing through the plethora of scratching posts. He wasn’t one to buy cat toys and things for pets, Rika was the one invested in pets, but he knew his fair share of it. The kitten he picked was an orange and white Ragdoll. He was sure that Jumin would love it since the kitten looked a tad bit like Elizabeth. For now, he was looking through the scratching posts and then he would call it a day.

“Is there anything that interests you, sir?” A saleslady approached him

“Do you have a red scratching post? About three levels?” V replied

“I think we have one in the back,” the lady replied

“Oh, I’ll take it if it’s available,” V replied, walking over to the counter

So far, Christmas shopping was good. One person down, five more to go.

•••

_MC☆ has entered the chatroom_

_V has entered the chatroom_

**MC☆:** Has anyone heard from Yoosung?

 **MC☆:** His classes are over and he isn’t home yet

 **707:** Relax, MC, Yoosung’s fine

 **Jaehee Kang:** Yes, he can take care of himself.

 **MC☆:** But he left his glasses at home today

 **MC☆:** No calls? Texts?

 **ZEN:** Have you tried calling him?

 **V:** I tried calling him. It just went to voicemail.

 **707:** Oooh what is that boy up to now

 **707:** Oh waiy a sec

_707 has left the chatroom_

_Unknown has entered the chatroom_

**Unknown:** I should probably pick a better username.

 **MC☆:** Hey Saeran

 **Unknown:** What’s with all the chatting?

 **Unknown:** I only opened this to clear out the notifications

 **Unknown:** Can you cut it out?

 **MC☆:** We were looking for Yoosung

 **Unknown:** You mean the blond?

 **Unknown:** He’s right ov

_Unknown has left the chatroom_

**MC☆:** Why isn’t he picking up?

 **MC☆:** I’m worried T-T

_707 has left the chatroom_

**707:** Sorry for the interruption

 **707:** MC, what if I was the one who picked ur name

 **707:** What gift would u want?

 **707:** specifically

 **MC☆:** Seven, now isn’t the time for that

 **MC☆:** I’m going out for a while

 **MC☆:** I have to go find Yoosung. It’s almost ten

 **707:** If u answer teh question I’ll track him

 **MC☆:** Fine

 **MC☆:** I don’t have anything _specific_ in mind

 **MC☆:** But maybe something useful? Like a coat or a necklace?

 **707:** thx

 **707:** Found him

 **707:** He’s crossing the street from ur apartment

_Yoosung☆ has entered the chatroom_

_MC☆ has left the chatroom_

_Yoosung☆ has left the chatroom_

**707:** And there he is

 **707:** Two lovers reunited once more

 **707:** Stay tuned for more of this thrilling saga

_Jaehee Kang has entered the chatroom_

_Jumin Han has entered the chatroom_

**Jumin Han:** Nobody bothered saving me.

 **Jumin Han:** What a shame I thought we were all friends.

 **Jaehee Kang:** It went well, Mr. Han. You clearly didn’t need saving.

_ZEN has left the chatroom_

_707 has left the chatroom_

**V:** What’s with everyone logging out all of a sudden

 **V:** Also, a Ragdoll is a good type of cat, right?

 **Jumin Han:** Perfect type.

_Yoosung☆ has entered the chatroom_

**Yoosung☆:** I am soso sorry I let all calls go to voicemail

 **Yoosung☆:** And making everyone worried

 **Yoosung☆:** So please

_707 has entered the chatroom_

**Yoosung☆:** Help me Zen’s at the door and he wants to ‘knock some sense to my brain’ and ‘show you how much MC worried’

_Yoosung☆ has left the chatroom_

**707:** My poor boy Yoosung


	4. Seven's Little Boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol this is so late also SOME SPOILERS TO 707'S ROUTE SUCH AS:
> 
> •His real name  
> •Who "Unknown" is  
> •How Unknown is connected to the RFA

**Yoosung☆:** MC please T.T

 **Yoosung☆:** Let’s talk about it

_MC☆ has changed her nickname to MC_

**Yoosung☆:**

# M

**Yoosung☆:**

# C

 **707:** whoa

 **707:** how did you even do that?

_MC has left the chatroom_

**707:** u messed up

 **707:** big time

 **Yoosung☆:** Can you not?

_Yoosung☆ has left the chatroom_

**707:** Welp he’s cranky

_V has entered the chatroom_

**V:** Hello everyone

 **V:** What happened to them?

 **707:** I honestly do not know

 **707:** But Yoosung was here last night

 **707:** asking for advice

_Unknown has entered the chatroom_

**707:** Saeran!

 **707:** My bro!

 **707:** Did u help MC change her nickname?

 **707:** because if u did

 **707:** I am going to be too disappointed on my skills

 **Unknown:** And if I say no?

 **707:** Then

 **707:** there’s

**707:**

# a haCKER

 **Unknown:** Seriously?

_Unknown has left the chatroom_

_ZEN has entered the chatroom_

**ZEN:** What are you guys doing?

 **ZEN:** Oh

_ZEN has left the chatroom_

_Jumin Han has entered the chatroom_

**Jumin Han:** Meow?

 **707:** Meow~

 **707:** Can mew stay for a bit?

 **707:** MC and YS are figjting

 **707:** Saeran left me

 **707:** Zen entered then left

 **707:** V isn’t responding

 **707:** This day is a total wreck

 **Jumin Han:** If you had a girlfriend, it wouldn’t be.

 **707:** Says the man who doesn’t have a girlfriend

 **Jumin Han:** I have Elizabeth as my companion.

 **707:** I wanna see Elly~

 **Jumin Han:** As much as I would love to stay and chat, I have to fix everything for the party

 **Jumin Han:** Please make it a note that I will be bringing Elizabeth to the party

 **707:** Aw yissss

 **Jumin Han:** I have filed a Restraining Order against you. You can’t get near Elly

_ZEN has entered the chatroom_

**ZEN:** Sorry I accidentally turned my Wifi off

 **ZEN:** Mister Trust Fund kid is bringing that cat?

 **ZEN:** Why would you even do that?

 **ZEN:** You know that I have an allergy!

 **Jumin Han:** Control it

 **Jumin Han:** Use your mind over matter

_ZEN has left the chatroom_

**707:** Guys it’s the 18th

 **707:** It’s our party tomorrow and we still don’t have a time and venue

 **Jumin Han:** What are you talking about?

 **Jumin Han:** MC and Assistant Kang had been working for it.

 **Jumin Han:** There will be an announcement today, probably

_Yoosung☆ has entered the chatroom_

**707:** Hey hey hey

 **Yoosung☆:** MC

 **Yoosung☆:** just left my apartment

_MC has entered the chatroom_

**MC:** The party tomorrow will be at Jumin’s penthouse at 4 in the afternoon. Bring your gifts and wear the best ugly sweater you have

_MC has left the chatroom_

**707:** You know

 **707:** If you just asked her what she wanted

 **707:** This never would have happened

 **Yoosung☆:** That’s not it. Remember that I’ve been arriving home late? That’s what she’s mad for

 **Yoosung☆:** Now I have to go

 **Yoosung☆:** I’m gonna go chase her

_Yoosung☆ has left the chatroom_

**707:** Hey V

 **V:** Yes?

 **707:** I’m gonna have to go now

 **707:** I have to prepare my gift

 **707:** Laterz

_707 has left the chatroom_

•••

“I’m really sorry, MC, but I can’t tell you why I’ve been coming home late,” Yoosung explained, “J-Just don’t think that it’s because I have someone else, okay? I’m not having an affair.”

“With you telling me that, it’s more likely that you _do_ have someone else,” MC replied, frowning, “Are you tired of me? If you are, you can just say so, you know.”

Yoosung pulled MC in for a tight hug, “How can that possibly even happen? I’m never going to get tired of you, MC. I have my whole future planned out and you’re in every step of it.”

“I’ve… I’ve planned out what I wanted and when I’d try to get it. I’m going to graduate it two years and then get my PhD. I’m going to finish it quickly so in four years, we’re going to have our own clinic,” he explained, “We’re going to get married when I finish college. We’re gonna have three kids. One maybe five years from now, and then another three years later, and the last one in four years. Then by 40, we’ve finished paying for our house. While our kids go to college, we’re going to work for them and when they work, we’re gonna use our savings to travel.”

“That sounds really nice,” MC whispered, a smile lingering on her face, “I’d like that.”

“Yeah? Well, all you have to do is stay. I’m serious about you and I want our future to be happy,” he continued, “You know, I talk to you to my mom a lot and she likes you. She wants to meet you soon, that’s why we’re going there for Christmas. If you want, that is.”

MC nodded, “I’m sure my family understands. And besides, you’ve met them already and I haven’t met yours yet.”

“Yeah well we’re spending next Christmas with your family, okay? So it’ll be fair,” he added

“You’ve really got the hang of this,” MC responded

“Well if you’re with the one you love, you’re gonna do everything you can to make them happy,” he answered, “Can I… can I be honest with you?”

“Sure,”

“You know, I almost didn’t pursue you,” he answered

“What?” You gave a low chuckle

“That’s true! I… I almost didn’t try because, one time, Zen, Seven, and I were out and Zen told us that he likes you and Seven also said that he has a crush on you,” he paused, biting his lower lip, “And then I thought, how can I compete with a famous actor and a spy and hacker?”

“And besides, the trend wasn’t usually getting a guy who didn’t have an ambition. It was finding someone who knew what they wanted. So… So I tried to change, for you, and,” he responded, looking into her eyes, “and I was right. You’re worth the changes.”

Mc smiled weakly, pulling Yoosung’s forehead to hers, “I’m sorry for not trusting you.”

“It’s fine, MC. I understand,” Yoosung finished

•••

“Come on, bro! We don’t have all day!” Saeyoung called as he knocked on his brother’s bedroom door for the umpteenth time that day

“Tell me again why I have to go buy gifts with you,” Saeran grumbled as he went out of the room, fixing his sweater

“You’re going to have to get them presents too, you know,” Saeyoung replied

Saeran raised a brow, “Why? I’m not even invited.”

“Well they haven’t formally said that yet but you’re definitely invited,” Saeyoung responded

“Saeyoung, I don’t want to keep my hopes up. Besides, I hurt Yoosung, remember? I’m pretty sure he won’t forgive me for that,” Saeran pointed out

“They forgave you already,” Saeyoung stated, “Now come on, I miss taking my baby out for a stroll.”

“Which baby? Me or your car?” Saeran chuckled

Saeyoung ruffled his younger brother’s hair as he led the way to the garage, “Tell you what, after we’re done buying, I’ll treat you for some ice cream.”

“I’m not a child anymore, Saeyoung,” Saeran pointed out, “But, yes, I would like the ice cream.”

•••

“There are so many choices,” Saeran grumbled as he looked at the dozens upon dozens of sample perfumes and colognes

“I know right? Now what would you think would suit MC the best?” Saeyoung asked as the two looked at the scents

“Well…” Saeran scanned his eyes, “MC already has these, and her ex bought her this on last year,”

“Did you seriously make a background check on her?” Saeyoung laughed lightly

“I was asked to. It’s not like _you_ didn’t,” Saeran responded

“I was checking if she’s dangerous, FYI.” Saeyoung smirked

“Yeah, and stalking her Tripter and FB is part of it?” Saeran asked

“Touché, little brother,”

“I think we should get her this,” Saeran pulled a bottle up then proceeded to smell it

“Mhm, yeah, that fits her fine,” Saeyoung replied, nodding, “Now for Jaehee.”

“I don’t know, material things don’t suit her,” Saeran inputted

“Gosh this is turning out so easy!” Saeyoung chuckled, “It’s a good thing we did background checks on all of them.”

Saeran nodded in agreement, “I think we should get her a vacation.”

“Yeah, away from work and Jumin,” Saeyoung responded, “Speaking of which, what should we get her?”

“What do you want for a cat again?” Saeran asked

“The best cat house, of course,” Saeyoung answered

Saeran tilted his head to the side a bit, “Hm, I think we should make him something.”

“Agreed.”

•••

“Mr Han,” Jaehee spoke as she entered her boss’ office, “The gifts have arrived.”

“Good, send them over to the penthouse,” Jumin ordered, “And is the tree ready?”

“The decorators are falling behind but they should be done before they all arrive tomorrow,” Jaehee reported

“Everything’s fine, right? Is Elizabeth the 3rd’s clothes for tomorrow at the dry cleaner’s?” Jumin asked

“Yes, it should be back by evening,” Jaehee replied

“Okay, if that’s all,” Jumin stated, “You can now go home and prepare yourself for the party tomorrow.”

“Um, excuse me? Did I hear that right? It’s barely past noon,” Jaehee pointed out

“You’re a part of the RFA too. I’m going to go home after I finish this. You’re done for the day,” Jumin replied

“Thank you, Mr Han. Then I will see you tomorrow.” Jaehee let out a breath of relief as she exited the office

 _Done for the day._ She couldn’t help but smile at that. It was only nearing 12:30. It must be some sort of Christmas miracle that Jumin was kind to let her off the hook so early. And without homework!

•••

“Okay, then we’re gonna get some of these for Jumin, and these will be for Zen,” MC spoke, showing Yoosung the gifts she had put in their cart

“Oh this is so perfect for Zen, why didn’t I think of that?” Yoosung asked, holding up their gift for their friend

“So all we have to think about now is Saeyoung and Saeran,” MC replied

“It’s kind of hard to choose a gift for those two,” Yoosung stated as they browsed through the aisles, “I mean, they’re not very materialistic. Saeyoung just wants cars and Elly, the rest he can make for himself. Saeran, well, all Saeran wants right now is to be with his brother.”

“True,” MC replied, nodding as she looked at the several items on the shelves, “But I really want to get them a gift right now. I want to make up for their birthday gifts.”

“My love, they were fine with it,” Yoosung assured

“Were they really? I still don’t know,” MC muttered

“They’re still using it until now how can they not be fine with it?” Yoosung replied, “Oh wait would you look at that.”

MC looked towards where Yoosung was pointing and saw a pair of red hair walking towards them.

“Hey!” MC called as they approached the twins

Two pairs of golden eyes looked up at them.

“Oh, MC, Yoosung, great timing!” Saeyoung grinned, “Saeran here was getting so worried whether or not he is actually invited to the party.”

Saeran nudged his brother not-so discreetly.

“Of course you’re invited,” Yoosung stated, “I mean, everyone in the RFA is a part of the family. And besides, there’s no reason why you shouldn’t be.”

“Yeah, even Elly’s invited, so you’re never excluded,” MC added

“But,” Saeran turned to look at Yoosung’s left eye

“No we understand, you were… following orders. And you wished for a better family, we’re giving you that. In a family, we hold no burden towards each other,” Yoosung replied

“Wow you have gone insane,” Saeyoung pointed out, “Where’s the fun and gullible Yoosung? MC did you hide him? Is this one of the Yoosung bots? Lighten up, you guys. It’s Christmas, our first one at that, and I don’t want it to be sad.”

“I don’t even know how Christmas works,” Saeran replied, giving a low chuckle

“Well then, I guess we’ll have to teach you a lot tomorrow.” MC grinned, “I can’t wait to see you there tomorrow, Saeran. I’m pretty sure I could say the same for the others.”

“Th-thank you. That means a lot,” Saeran responded

“No worries. Well, we have to go back to shopping now,” MC said

“Yeah, good luck to that. The line’s so long,” Saeyoung pointed out, “You think a little hacking can do the trick and quicken the process?”

“Probably,” Saeran replied

Yoosung and MC left the twins and went to their own business. MC grabbed Yoosung’s left hand and intertwined their fingers together.

“That was really nice of you,” MC said

“What? Inviting him?” Yoosung asked

“Yeah,”

“He’s Saeyoung’s brother and Saeyoung is basically my brother too at this point,” he explained, “And I really don’t hold grudges. He wasn’t fine back then and we can help him so why not?”

MC’s face lit up with a smile, “Something tells me that you’re going to be the greatest husband ever.”

•••

“Haven’t I told you? She’s great, right?” Saeyoung beamed with pride as they watched the two walk away

Saeran nodded, “I can see why you liked her.”

“Yoosung deserves her so much.”

•••

_MC☆ has entered the chatroom_

**MC☆:** ???

 **MC☆:** Who changed my username back???

 **MC☆:** Hello?

 **MC☆:** Anybody here?

 **MC☆:** I wanna try that ___ loses ___ blank in a crowd while you’re all not here lololol

 **MC☆:** Let’s see if it’s real

 **MC☆:** I…

 **MC☆:** haven’t eaten yet BAM!

_Jumin Han has entered the chatroom_

_Jaehee Kang has entered the chatroom_

_ZEN has entered the chatroom_

_V has entered the chatroom_

**MC☆:** IT WORKS!

 **Jaehee Kang:** MC, what are you talking about?

 **MC☆:** I have a spell to summon you all. Nice.

 **MC☆:** Anyways, I came here to make an announcement for the party

 **MC☆:** But we’re gonna have to wait for the others. They should be here right now.

 **ZEN:** Any clues?

 **MC☆:** Nope. Don’t worry, I’ll tell soon enough.

_Saeyoung has entered the chatroom_

**Saeyoung:** Hey hey hey

 **Saeyoung:** So many people here wow

 **Saeyoung:** I’m gonna call Saeran

_Saeran has entered the chatroom_

**Saeran:** I’m here, no need.

 **Saeran:** Oh who changed my username? I didn’t change it yet.

 **MC☆:** Mine changed too

 **Saeyoung:** Easy there boys and girls. It is I, the Defender of Justice, who changed it

 **Saeran:** …

 **Saeran:** Tell me again how you’ve put up with this guy for _years_?

 **ZEN:** You simply listen

 **Jaehee Kang:** And type some mindless ‘haha’s to keep him busy.

 **Jumin Han:** Of course you could always leave the chatroom

_Yoosung☆ has entered the chatroom_

**MC☆:** Yay we’re all here!

 **Yoosung☆:** Oh haha they were telling the truth, Saeyoung!

 **Saeyoung:** Even you, my most trusted one in all of RFA?

 **Saeyoung:** My sidekick, how could you?

 **Yoosung☆:** Well I put up with him because…

 **Yoosung☆:** I actually do not know why…

 **MC☆:** So since we’re all here. I’d just like to say that Saeran will be joining us tomorrow at the party!

 **ZEN:** Great! That’s really awesome.

 **V:** Nice to see everybody getting along.

 **Jaehee Kang:** We have prepared a place for him in the first place so if he decided to show up out of the blue, he could still join

 **MC☆:** Now here’s the best part

 **MC☆:** We’re gonna have so many games so goodluck to everybody!

 **MC☆:** I’m gonna go wrap now. Bye everybody!

_MC☆ has left the chatroom_

**Saeyoung:** Great, MC left.

_MC☆ has been removed from the chatroom_

**ZEN:** Hey what gives?

 **Saeyoung:** It’s time for the _real_ announcement

 **Jumin Han:** More announcements?

 **Saeran:** I thought that was it.

 **Jaehee Kang:** What are you talking about and why have we kicked out our _party organizer_ from the chatroom?

 **Saeyoung:** Yoosung, will you do the honors?

•••

“Hello? Saeyoung?” MC started, her phone pressed to her ear, “Yeah, can you check if there’s something wrong with the messenger?”

_“Sure. What’s wrong with yours?”_

“I can’t access the chatroom,” MC spoke

_“Oh! That! Well I actually kicked everybody out. I was fixing the messenger, you know, improving it.”_

“Are you sure? Because I can clearly see Yoosung chatting with you guys,” MC pointed out

_“Okay. I see. Saeran and him are actually talking to each other while I fix it. They’re testing out the new features.”_

“Okay then. Sorry for bothering you,” MC said

_“It’s fine. It’s nice to see you concerned about the messenger. I have to go go now, MC.”_

“’Kay. Laterz,”

•••

 **Saeyoung:** Yoosung

 **Saeyoung:** Get out of that room

 **Saeyoung:** Avoid MC

 **Yoosung☆:** ?

 **Saeyoung:** I think she’s been reading the whole time

 **ZEN:** So you mean the plan’s ruined?

 **Jaehee Kang:** While it is not like her to do so,

 **Jaehee Kang:** I still think that you should be more careful.

 **Jumin Han:** MC just called me. She asked if I was kicked out of the messenger.

 **Saeyoung:** And you said?

 **Jumin Han:** I said I wasn’t on.

 **Saeran:** I told you we should’ve created a new chatroom.

 **Saeyoung:** Yeah yeah

 **Saeyoung:** We should wrap this up

 **Yoosung☆:** Thanks for the help you guys

 **Yoosung☆:** Gah! I’m so nervous!

 **Saeran:** That’s normal.

 **Saeyoung:** The plan clear to everybody?

 **Jumin Han:** I have a question.

 **Saeyoung:** Shoot

 **Jumin Han:** I will bring Elizabeth the 3rd.

 **Jaehee Kang:** Mr Han, that’s not a question.

 **ZEN:** NO

 **ZEN:** NO WAY

 **ZEN:** YOU ARE NOT BRINGING THAT CAT

 **Jumin Han:** Elizabeth is invited.

 **Yoosung☆:** Sure she is

 **Yoosung☆:** MC loves Elly

 **Yoosung☆:** Sorry, Zen

 **ZEN:** Well… it’s for MC so…

 **ZEN:** Fine. I’m fine with it.

 **Saeran:** Why do these two always argue? Can’t there be a day where you’re not going to kill each other?

 **Jaehee Kang:** I wish that was possible

 **Yoosung☆:** Wish me luck, you guys and I’ll see you all tomorrow ^^

•••

“I’m so excited!” MC grinned wide as she put all the gifts in a big bag, “Yoosung, don’t forget your sweater.”

“Yeah, on it,” Yoosung responded as he made his way to their room to wear his sweater

He fixed it in front of his mirror and went back to the living room.

“We’re good to go,” Yoosung announced, carrying the bag of gifts

He brought it outside and both entered the car that was parked in front of the apartment.

“Hey! Matching sweaters!” Saeyoung spoke as he opened the trunk of his car

MC smiled at him, remembering the moment she and Yoosung saw the sweaters they were wearing. It was a green and white patterned sweater with the words “Player 1” on Yoosung’s and “Player 2” on MC’s.

“I cannot believe that you forced your brother to wear matching sweaters with you,” MC stated, seeing what Saeran was wearing

The sweater they wore was a gold and red patterned one with “Here comes trouble” written across Saeyoung’s chest and “More trouble” on Saeran’s.

“Good, someone who understands that I’ve been forced,” Saeran spoke

“I honestly thought that he’d take this advantage to wear a cat pun sweater or something,” MC responded

“He was. I had to stop him because it was embarrassing,” Saeran replied

“Okay but you totally loved your sweater when I showed it to you,” Saeyoung pointed out, “Let’s go?”

He closed the trunk and everybody went in the car. He drove as quickly, and cautiously, as he could to the penthouse where he would be meeting his beloved Elly.

“Merry Christmas everybody!” Saeyoung yelled as soon as he entered the room, gifts in hand

The four placed the gifts under the massive tree and settled themselves on the couch.

Jaehee handed them a piece of paper each and a pen, “It’s time to guess how many ornaments there are on the tree.”

“Ooh, guessing games!” Saeyoung grinned and took a look at the tree

“Hm? How many did you guess, MC?” Yoosung asked

MC squinted her eyes a bit, “I’m gonna say, with a tree as big as _that_ , it’s about five hundred?”

“Not far from mine then,” Yoosung responded then wrote his guess on the paper, “I think it’s five hundred and fifty.”

“Hey Jaehee, what happens when we get it right?” Saeyoung asked

“Well there’s a prize,” she responded

“A prize? Just for guessing how many ornaments there are?” Saeran raised a brow

“Well, it has been tradition in C&R but so far, no one has guessed it correctly, only approximately,” Jaehee explained

The twins looked up at the tree for quite some time and then finally wrote down their answers, giving it to Jaehee.

“What was yours?” Saeyoung asked

“Six hundred and fifty three,” Saeran answered

“Sorry, brother, but there’s only six hundred and fifty two,” Saeyoung replied

“We’ll see then.” Saeran smiled a bit, “Who are we still waiting for?”

“Mr Han and V has yet to arrive,” Jaehee responded, “And Zen’s in the restroom.”

Saeyoung stood up and ran to the tree, looking at the gifts underneath. He sat down and looked at them one by one, trying to find his name.

“Saeran, look! You have so mnay gifts!” Saeyoung called

His brother stood and sat beside him, looking at the presents, eyes filled with wonder. They arranged the gifts according to who was receiving it, stacking them carefully and a bit silently.

“I’m glad we could make their first Christmas happen,” MC spoke, watching the two

“I’m glad Saeran joined. I was a bit skeptical about it but I guess Saeyoung’s just persuasive,” Jaehee replied

After a few more minutes, everyone had arrived and were sitting at the couches. Jumin stood in front all of them, Elly, in an adorable pink sweater, in his arm.

“It’s an honor to see all of you here. The old RFA members clearly weren’t expecting a Christmas party right now since two of our new members weren’t here then,” Jumin started, “But I’m happy that we got to know MC and Saeran although the start was pretty rocky for both. Thank you, to the two of you, for giving us the opportunity to have the RFA party again and this Christmas party.”

Saeyoung stood from his seat, “Nice! So let the games begin!”

MC raised a brow, “Games? We didn’t plan any-.”

“Our first game is the newspaper dance,” Jaehee announced, “Get your pairs.”

Yoosung grabbed MC’s hand and Saeyoung had a hand attached to his twin’s wrist. V walked around for a bit before grabbing a wrist.

“V, that’s not me,” Jumin stated

“I know but Jaehee and I will be playing the music and checking,” V responded, “You can do well with Zen.”

Zen sighed exasperatedly, “Seriously?”

“Hey,” Saeran called, “It’s my first Christmas. Be festive.”

The music started playing and everybody were dancing around their newspapers, well, everybody except for Jumin and Zen. The music stopped and everybody jumped inside of their newspapers. The game went on without elimination until the second time they folded.

“MC, I’m gonna have to carry you,” Yoosung said as they danced around

“Piggy back or?”

“Bridal style. It’ll be easier,” he responded and MC nodded

“So bro, who’s carrying who?” Saeyoung asked, “Is it okay if I carry you?”

Saeran nodded, “I won’t be able to carry you anyways. And besides, something tells me that we’re not the one who’s gonna lose on this round.”

The twins looked at the arguing Zen and Jumin.

“I’m _not_ going to get lifted by you,” Zen argued

“Fine then, lift me,” Jumin ordered, “I don’t want my clothes wrinkled.”

The music stopped and MC was carried bridal style, Saeran was on his brother’s back…

And Jumin was hanging onto Zen desperately for life while the white headed man balanced with the tips of his toes.

Saeyoung tried to stiffle his laughter but failed. He wobbled slightly and put his feet down, gently bringing his brother down to the ground before laughing out loud, curling up on the floor.

“One down!” V announced with a small smile before continuing the music and the players folding their newspaper

“Wow, you two honestly could’ve won,” Yoosung told Saeyoung

“Oh yeah?” Saeyoung raised a brow

“Yeah if only you didn’t laugh like a child.” Yoosung smirked

“Hah!” Saeyoung ran to the tree and picked a gift up, “This reads: To Yoosung from Saeyoung. Oh well.” He threw the gift to the fireplace

Everybody stopped what they were doing to stared at the flaming gift box. Yoosung ran to the fireplace and kneeled down, watching as his gift was turned into ashes.

“I guess Santa gave ashes to naughty kids this year,” Saeyoung supplied

“I wasn’t naughty!” Yoosung exclaimed, “I was extra nice this year!”

“I dunno, I was pretty convinced that you’re not kind to me earlier,” Saeyoung replied, walking casually towards the couch next to his brother

“What are you up to?” Saeran deadpanned

“He’s actually the one I chose for the secret santa,” Saeyoung whispered, “I’m just messing with him a bit. Ever since he met MC, he isn’t as gullible.”

Saeran shrugged, neither liking nor hating his brother’s pranks.

With Yoosung leaving MC, Jumin and Zen had the automatic win. The Christmassy mood was still up despite Saeyoung burning one of the gifts he had for Yoosung. The next game for two groups to wrap up a specific member in their team.

“It’s definitely _you_ who’s gonna be wrapped up,” MC said to Zen as Jaehee worked the strips of wrapping paper around his ankles

“That’s completely unfair!” Zen grumbled, “And besides, who’s gonna unwrap me?”

“Definitely no one,” Saeran responded, handing Jaehee some tape

“Are you having fun, Saeran?” MC asked

Saeran looked at the girl, “I don’t quite get you. I gave you so much troubles and you’re still kind to me. I understand why Saeyoung describes you as ‘a bit strange’.”

“Well you’re Saeyoung’s brother and he and Yoosung are best friends so, in a really long way, you’re also my best friend,” MC explained, “Zen, stop moving so much you’re gonna rip the paper!”

“So you’re basically best friends with everybody?” Saeran asked, wrapping Zen’s arm with green paper

“Well, we’re more like family here,” Jaehee pointed out, “Except for a few but I treat this as a real family.”

“Huh,” Saeran started, “So you wrap your family members?”

“No, silly, it’s just a game. Family members play games,” MC replied

“I happen to like this family,” Saeran mumbled

“I’m glad you think so,”

•••

“Stop moving, Jumin!” Yoosung instructed

“I don’t feel comfortable,” Jumin squirmed as his lower half was getting wrapped

“The moment this paper rips, I’m throwing _your_ gift to the fireplace,” Saeyoung threatened

“And so? I can always buy it,” Jumin responded

“His arms are wrapped,” V happily announced

“Nice.” Saeyoung grinned before making his way to the white cat sitting on the couch

“No! Saeyoung! Stop right there! Don’t go near El-. Mhph!” Yoosung had placed a piece of paper over Jumin’s mouth

“Sorry, Saeyoung’s orders.” Yoosubg smiled innocently at the heir before helping V wrap the rest of him

•••

“I think we can say that we won.” MC grinned proudly at the neatly wrapped Zen, with tape over his mouth, courtesy of Saeran

They looked over at the other team and saw Yoosung and V desperately trying to not let a badly wrapped Jumin move towards Saeyoung who was being scratched by Elizabeth.

“We definitely did,” Jaehee responded with a small smile

“When are we eating?” Saeran asked

“Saeran, that’s kinda rude! We don’t just ask when we’re eating,” Saeyoung responded, “And besides, no matter how many Honey Buddha Chips we brought, we should wait for the proper eating time.”

“You brought chips?” Yoosung asked gleefully, “MC I’m finally going to get you to taste them!”

“It’s been months and you _haven’t_ given her one since?” Saeyoung raised a brow

“Wait, but we have to open the gifts first,” V stated then walked over to his raven haired friend before whispering, “Something might die in my gifts.”

V removed the wrapper across Jumin’s mouth before announcing that it was time to exchange gifts. They all sat around the tree and Jumin sat next to the tree, ready to pass the gifts.

“V, start with the name you chose,” Jumin spoke

V scooted over to the gifts and picked the one addressed to _Elly~_.

“Jumin, I know how much you love Elly and here’s my gift.” He handed it over to his friend

Jumin read the tag on it and scrunched up his brows, “Who named themselves Elly? I’m not that person.”

“Wait what?” V raised a brow, “So who’s Elly?”

“That would be me!” Saeyoung raised his hand

V smiled softly then gently placed the first box in front of him, the bigger second box following.

“Next would be mine, right?” Saeyoung asked and V nodded, “So I chose the only person who’d name themselves LOLOL.” Saeyoung grabbed the largest box under the tree and pushed it towards Yoosung, “Merry Christmas, bud.”

“That’s really flattering but I’m not LOLOL.” Yoosung shook his head no

“I’m sorry what?” Saeyoung paled, “Oh you’re… not LOLOL.”

“It’s me,” MC spoke with a soft giggle

“Uh oh,” Saeyoung had no choice but to give the gift to the woman

“Okay before I give my gift, is there anything we’d have to know? Apparently we’ve been guessing wrong,” MC started, “I’m LOLOL and Saeyoung’s Elly~, Yoosung you’re?”

“Mrs..” the blond blushed lightly

“Jaehee?”

“Cat.”

“Jumin?”

“Assisstant.”

“Zen?”

“I’m the one with a star drawn on it.”

“And V?”

“Rika.”

“So who got it wrong?” MC asked and everyone but Yoosung and Saeran raised their hands, “Wow this is awkward. Anyways, I thought picked Jaehee but I actually got Jumin so,” she stood up, grabbed the rectangular box and gave it to the heir, “Merry Christmas, Jumin.”

“Merry Christmas,” Jumin responded before going over to V to give him his gift, “I really thought that this was for Yoosung but I’m still sure you’d love it.”

“I’ll go next,” Yoosung volunteered and gave Zen his gift

Zen did the same and gave it to Jaehee who was shocked and finally, Jaehee gave Yoosung his gift. Jumin and V distributed the rest of the gifts underneath the tree, the gifts piling up at their laps.

In the end, it was Elizabeth who received the most gifts, courtesy of Jumin of course. Saeran looked at the neatly wrapped presents in front of him, still not believing that it was all happening.

“A-Are you sure that these are all mine?” Saeran asked, catching everybody’s attention

He read each name written on the tag and found that everybody had given him one, there was even one from the cat.

“Of course they’re all yours,” Zen responded, “You thought we’d forget you?”

“No it’s not that.” Saeran shook his head no, “I was just… curious. All I had for my birthdays as a child was an ice cream cone so this is all new.”

Everybody smiled sadly at that. It was very clear now that the RFA had its very own, not to mention new, child to take care of. They all grabbed one gift and unwrapped it.

Saeyoung gasped when he felt V’s gift move. And… was it making a noise? Did the guy buy him a robot? That would be cool. He opened it and saw the red metal cage and, he gasped deeply.

“A cat! I have a cat!” He exclaimed

“Great. Just what we needed. _Another_ cat,” Zen deadpanned

“I presume you like it?” V asked, watching as Saeyoung nuzzle the kitten’s head to his cheek

“Yes I do,” Saeyoung replied

V swore that Saeyoung was crying hut who can tell, really? Definitely not him.

Jaehee gasped as she unwrapped Zen’s gift to her. It was the _complete_ collection with the soundtracks, commentaries, free talks, _and_ the newest, unreleased, DVDs and official posters of all of Zen’s plays. It sparkled so brightly, looking as beautiful as the man in the covers.

“They’re all autographed too,” Zen inputted, seeing Jaehee’s teary eyes, “I was really afraid that it was the trust fund jerk was the one who asked for it but now I’m just relieved.”

Zen opened his gift from Yoosung and saw the huge bag filled with so many face masks and three bottles of musk scented body lotion. He looked up at his blond friend who was obviously waiting for a response.

He smiled over at him and said, “I love it, don’t worry. I was looking for some good ones anyways.”

“MC said that they’re the best. She also tried some before and they had really good effects,” Yoosung replied

MC looked up and nodded, showing two thumbs up to him.

V was already taking ohotos with his new polariod camera, not scared of exhausting the dozens of boxes of film that Jumin bought. It was nice to have photos of the moment anyways.

Yoosung was already wearing the new, LOLOL themed, sweater that he got from Jaehee, which earned the woman an excited hug from him. He was on his third gift which another empty box from Saeyoung. Apparently, ‘naughty kids’ got a ton of boxes from their friends.

Jumin had already placed the pretty pink collar on Elizabeth who was enjoying it. It wasn’t the grandest collar he could give to his cat right now but the woman who had given it probably put a lot of thought into it so he appreciated it more than the diamond studded ones. He eyed MC, the giver of said gift, and saw her having a hard time with her gift.

She was still unwrapping the gift Saeyoung gave her and had removed it from the fifth box. She looked over to Saeyoung who was completely occupied with his new pet.

“Is there something in here?” MC asked for the third time

Saeran crawled over to her and helped her unwrap, “I’m sorry for my brother.”

“It’s fine,” MC replied, “I kind of knew it when he gave it to me. That’s regular Saeyoung for you.”

The two finally unwrapped it ubtil it was just a small box. MC opened it and saw a robot puppy.

“This is so adorable!” She squealed, showing it to Yoosung, “Look! We have a new puppy!”

The night went on with all of them opening the rest of the presents, figuring out how things work, spending more than hour eating and talking. MC couldn’t be happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I finished Saeyoung's route (it killed me but now I'm engaged to an ex-hacker soooo) and I don't like using "Seven" anymore so I'm just gonna go back and change all the times they used "Seven" instead of Saeyoung


End file.
